The Holotape Archives
by Winter Legrow
Summary: the story of Winters' parents.  Mojave Winter  Alice Legrow and Butch DeLoria. does contain a sex scene or two but their down played. a pre-quel to my other story Mojave Winter. pleas enjoy. i'll post as often as i can. see my page for details.


"It's a Super Store!" cried Alice, the lone wanderer, as she ran forward. Butch sighed. This girl, always so obsessed with being clean, she at least smelt better then anything out here but she reminded him of home and all the drama that went along with it. He took a swig of his whisky and followed her into the building. She was just inside the door way crouching and giving him a look. He jogged over and promptly knelt beside her. "My Pipboy says the areas clear of any baddies but we should probably do a scan." She turned on her Pipboy light and put her wrist back down. "Look for food, supplies, ammo, anything while you look for enemies and meet back here. Got it?"

"Relax doll. I know the drill." He turned to sneak off the other way before she caught his wrist pulling his attention back to her. "Think of more then destroying your liver this time, okay? We really don't need more fifty bottles of whisky. You bring back more then a few and I'll sell all but five. Got that?" he met her gaze sheepishly. "Yeah yeah don't worry I got this." He looked down at her hand on his wrist and looked back up smirking. "You know if you want me to hold your hand you just got to say so Bunny." She blushed at the nickname and pulled her hand away. "don't call me Bunny…" he smiled. "what's the matter Bunny? " she turned away and walked off to investigate her side of the factory. "hey Bunny why are you hopping off my feel good train? Why don't you hop back on! We know you love to hop!" he called after her. She stopped walking and turned her head back slightly and smiled. She hopped up and down before walking down the corridor. Butch fell over laughing.

When Butch got back from gathering up supplies he noticed Alice wasn't back yet. He set everything he had found on the front desk before noticing a bigger, and lets face it, better pile of supplies over to the side. He walked over to examine it and noticed a note on the top. He picked it up and unfolded it to read the neat cursive inside:

_Dear "Butchy",_

_I found some model shower in a separate part of the store(pre-war people are so weird). Needless to say I am there now if you are struggling to read this. If anything happens face the front door and turn left into the hall, take the third door on your right and go up the stairs. Go through the door marked "show room", all the way to the back are two doors. One leads to the bathrooms, one to the showers. If anything BAD happens get out and go back to Megaton or Rivet City. I'll find you. Other wise stay with the supplies and try not to get to drunk. I might actually need you on the way back. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alice "Bunny" LeGrow_

Butch scoffed and crumpled the paper, graving a few of the extra "waters" he had planned to sneak some whisky into when Alice wasn't looking. He followed the directions to the "shower rooms" and stopped outside the door. He listened and heard the water running. He chuckled mischievously before opening the door slowly and peeking in. he looked in and saw the sink running and a pile of clothes on the stool. He inched the door open a little bit more to see Alice, in her underwear with out a bra, with her back to him. She was slightly bent over rubbing her propped up leg with purple cream from a jar. As soon as smell of berry's hit him and he couldn't help but think back when they were kids. His mom was super drunk that day more then usual and Bunny's dad noticed him in the hall. He was bleeding had been caught in the cross fire of one of his mother's frenzied attacks. She had locked him out claiming it was "his entire fault". He had just knelt in the hallway between to large computers like he had last time. Her father walked by and noticed him sitting there.

"_What's the matter Butch? Don't you know it's past curfew?" _

"_It's nothing you need to know about." _

"_Let me go talk to your mother."_

_A knock at the door._

"_Go away!"_

_Footsteps back_

"_Maybe not, you'll get in trouble if you're caught out her. Why don't you spend the night at our house?"_

"_No way am I spending the night with your nerdy kid!"_

"_I can always go get the guards. What is this? The fifth warning? What happens when you reach six again?"_

"_All right all right I'm going…."_

That was the first night he spent over there. He remembered walking in and seeing Alice on the couch with a teddy bear. She had a top hat on it and an eye patch, they were watching television. When they walked through the door she had sprung up. "Daddy!" she had cried and ran to hug him. "Hello sweetheart." He hugged her back. "My you're getting tall. Soon you'll be my height." He had smiled down at her. She was at least a head and a half shorter, one of the shortest in the vault, But then again at the time they were only 13. She had practically gleamed up at him and Butch had felt a ping of jealousy. When she saw him she looked confused. "Butch will be staying with us tonight Alice. His mother and I thought it'd be best for you two to get to know each other better." Explained her dad, moving out of the way so Alice could see Butch, A sweat ran down his back and he swallowed under her stare. Slowly she smiled at him and held out her hand. "Truce, At least for the night?" he must have looked shocked because she giggled and let a true smile come out. He felt his cheeks heat and he took her hand, looked away and mumbled "yea sure but only tonight nerd" she graved his wrist and pulled him over to the couch moving the teddy bear onto her lap and pulling him down along side her. "Lets watch the TV. for a while." She had said, not even looking away from the TV. fully engrossed in some musical. "I really like this one. It's super sweet. It's called Phantom of the Opera. I also like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Guys and Dolls, and this other one it's not a musical but it's called Alice in Wonderland." She looked away from the TV. when a song came on and looked at Butch. "This song is called Learn To Be Lonely. It's one of my favorites."

"Let me guess. Your named after the Alice in something or other." Muttered Butch trying not to act interested, even though he was. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yup!"

"Hey kids I need to run back to the office. Jonas is having trouble with a patient. Will you be alright by yourself?" asked the doctor as he got up and graved his lab coat. "Yup. Well probably have to go to bed after this movie. Where do you want him to sleep?" After a moment of thought he turned back from the door way. "I'll probably be all night so he can use my bed if he wants or we have the couch." Alice nodded and blew her dad a big two handed kiss "night dad." He smiled and caught it. "Night sweetheart, Night Butch" and he was gone

After a while the movie ended and they walked into the conjoined bedroom. Alice sat on her bed and Butch stood by the door awkwardly. "Come here." She whispered. Butch turned to her like she was nuts. She patted the bed next to her and when he didn't come she sighed got up and dragged him over. She then sat down next to him and pulled her legs to her chest. She stared at the wall for a few minutes; Butch sat there awkwardly trying to decide weather to bolt or not. "My dad calls me Bunny." She said suddenly when Butch had decided to bolt. He settled back down. "Um why?"

"Because I use to jump a lot when I was little, there's also a rabbit I saw in a children's book he read to me with the same color hair as mine. The bunny's name was Alice."

"I guess that makes sense but why are you telling me?" she shifted into a more inviting position. "because you look sad and kinda scared so I thought if I gave you something you could make fun of me for later you would let me help you feel better." She looked away when he looked at her. "Well maybe…" he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "my mom gets drunk a lot but every now and then, she gets really drunk and I get caught in her cross fire. Sometime I get hit, sometimes yelled at, every now and then both, like tonight. She locked me out and I was hiding in the hallway when your dad found me. He took me to the office real quick to clean me up and then brought me here." she was quiet for a moment. "Did it hurt?" she asked. He looked at her and she looked down. "When you got hit…" he looked away this time. "No I'm use to it."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, He shrugged. "I'm use to it and besides there's nothing you could do about it." She sighed and buried her head. "I know that's what I'm sorry for, If you ever need someone to talk to… I know I'm probably your last choice but I'm always here. I won't tell anyone that you talk to me or anything." He smiled to himself. "Just don't tell anyone okay?" she looked up and smiled sweetly. "Pinky promise." When their pinkies connected, that was the moment Butch put down as falling for her. He smiled back at her, they started talking. After a while they both were really tired and began yawning. "Hey Alice?" asked Butch through his sleep. "Yeah Butch?" she yawned. "Thank you." He hugged her hesitantly and she hugged him back. "anytime." Next thing he knew they were asleep and he dreamed of singing flowers, berries, and a hug. When he woke they were in the same bed where they fell asleep talking last night. She was still asleep and he opened his eyes just enough to where he could see her sleeping face but anyone else would think he was still asleep. He breathed and could smell berries and lavender coming off her skin. Before he fell back asleep he pushed a strand of raven hair away from her face and fell asleep with it's softness in mind.

He could smell the same lotion he smelt all those years ago. He smiled to himself. "Do you ever change that lotion?" he asked a bit louder then he meant to. She jumped in response and turned covering her breast. He felt a tingle in his crotch. "Oh no, come on in, don't knock or anything." She snapped almost breathlessly. "Good thing I didn't then, huh?" he walked closer and she sat down on the bench she had used to put the lotion on. He stood in front of her and looked down studying her blushing face. He bent over and put his hand under her chin tilting her face up to his. "Bu….Butch..what are you d…doing?" his lips were only inches from her and he could see her blush growing. He held her jaw steady and stared into her sapphire eyes. "something I should have a long time ago," He whispered he lowered his lips until he could feel her warm breathe coming out in quick sketchy bursts. He smiled to himself. "Bunny." He lowered his lips and when they touched she jumped back a little breaking contact. Butch opened his eyes and examined her face. Her pale skin was now completely red with embarrassment. "I….I'm sorry" she whispered, looking away from his steady gaze. _Still so jumpy, No matter how tough she is in battle she's still so small…. _He graved her chin again lightly and pulled her back to him. He pulled her up to his level. She was about half a head shorter then him and he arms were still crossed across her chest in an X shape. Butch put his free and on the small of her back and moved closer again. This time Alice moved herself forward and pressed herself against his chest, resisting the urge to stand on her tiptoes. Finally their lips made contact. Alice could feel his strong steady arm pull her closer and his lips move in time with hers. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, his arm tightening around her waist.

Then Butch pulled away gently, keeping his eye closed and his head down, pressing his forehead against hers and putting both his hands on her waist. She moved her arms around his neck and their breath mixed in the space between them. "Butch… what…?" she asked as he reached around her and graved a black object off of the bench. He wrapped the object around her chest and fastened it on the back. She looked down to see he had put her bra back on her. She put her arms through the holes and turned back to where Butch had moved to. He graved the white button up that went under her charmers jacket and wrapped I around her, putting her arms through the hole, buttoning it up and then putting her jacket on before moving to the ripped tight and her skirt. "Butch why are you dressing me?" she asked when he finished getting everything in order and she was putting her shoes on. "I thought I should let you get dressed before I let myself slip into temptation." She looked puzzled. "what kind of temptation?" he looked away. "the one I felt every since I could get those feelings." She paused and looked down from his gaze. "oh…."

There was a moment of silence before Alice finally spoke. "Maybe… I mean… I wouldn't mind if you know…." Butch turned to look at her. She was blushing and hiding her face beneath her raven hair. Slowly he smiled and crossed over to her again. He bent over, moving her chin up and kissed her gently. She kissed back and the kiss got deeper. Butch placed his hand on her waist and pulled her up. She pressed herself against him pulling him as close as she could. He pushed her against the wall pulling her leg around him, he slide his hand up to cup her breast, pulling her shirt apart, revealing her chest. he kissed his way down her neck curving around her breast and slowly flicking his tongue over her nipple. she moaned, forcing a smile out of him, he suckled her breast while undoing his shirt and throwing it to the ground. She chuckled darkly, Butch looked up at her face and she flipped him to the wall, bending down she undid the buttons to his merc adventure pants dropping them to the floor and reveling his length. Butch smiled and kicked them to the side so he was completely necked. Alice brought his length to her lips and teased him, breathing and licking softly on the tip. "Alice, I swear if you keep doing that I will make you pay." Butch gasped through clenched teeth. Alice giggled before finally putting is member into her mouth. She teased with her tongue licking his length as she brought more of it into her mouth. He bucked his hips forward, pushing more of him into her and making her gag. She pulled away panting. "Believe it or not I do have a gag reflex. That's a bad idea." Butch laughed and pushed her down onto the bench. She landed surprised, Butch started to undress her bottom half. He then straddled the bench and put her legs on either side of him. He smiled and bent down. His tongue flicked across her clit causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He flicked his tongue in and out of her lips quickly. "just like a tunnel snake should." He said in what was suppose to be a seductive tone but just left Alice rolling her eyes. He bit gently at her folds causing her to moan sharply and start to pant. "ah… Butch I'm gonna….ah!" her back arched more and right when she was about to come he stopped. She flopped back down panting, a light sweat on both of their foreheads. They both panted Butch leaning over Alice "Be gentle okay?" Butch looked at Alice and smirked. He kissed her lips gently, before gently sliding him into her self. She gasped and scrunched her face up in light pain. Butch, still inside her, lifted her off the bench to be on his lap. She folded her arms around his shoulders and panted. "You okay?" she nodded weakly. "Alright." He whispered nibbling at her ear before slidding her up and down on his member, she began to breath unevenly into Butch's neck. After a few strokes Alice took charge placing her arms on his shoulders and pushing herself up and down on him, his hands still on her hips. When they were both about ready Butch lay her back down on the bench and began to push into her deeper, all the while she cried and moaned for more. Fireworks exploded on the back of her eyelids as Butch flooded her with his warmth and she came.

Butch pulled Alice up and laid down, her on top of him. Their breathing was heavy, Alice happily snuggled into his chest. "Don't tell Freddy." Was all Butch said. Alice laughed and kissed his lips. "Promise me we'll do this again and we've got a deal." He smiled pulling away from her lips. "Pinky promise." She smiled bright and they hooked pinkies.


End file.
